Just Friends Forever? Tom Kaulitz
by xXxJustxaxJulietxXx
Summary: As kids Allie and Tom were nothing more than Jut Friends, but it's been more than four years since they've seen each other, will things heat up between them when they meet up again?
1. Chapter 1

Tom's POV

I was feeling a bit hyper as we pulled up to the house in my black escalade. I hadn't been home for two years, we had been too busy with tours, our parents had visted us sure. Not to mention it had been even longer since I had seen my very best friend, Allie Carmendis. I wondered quietly if she still sang, or if she still was short, and flat. I laughed quietly at that, I knew when we were younger evryone used to tease her about that. Allie was our next door neighbor till Bill and I were thirteen, that's when she moved away. Apparently she had moved back when she was sixteen, so Bill and I were about seventeen then, but we had already started our band and were long gone by then. (Allie was a year younger than us)  
I walked out of the car with Bill the hot sun beating down on us feircly, it was mid July and it was hooot!  
"BIll! Tom!" my mother cried hurrying out of the house to see us. She pulled us both into a tight embarrassing hug. "My, my, have I missed you guys!"  
"Aw, come on mom, it's only been like six months!" Bill blushed.  
"Nice make up Bill!" a joking girl's voice called.  
I looked over to see a girl standing in the door way of the house, her eyes were covered up with large black sun glasses, she was tall, probably 5'8, she had tan long legs, her hair was dirty blonde that was cropped short to her shoulders,peicesofit limply fell into her grinning face, she was wearing a pair of jean short shorts that revealed her toned legs, and a strapless yellow babydoll tank top. I couldn't beleive it, but that girl, was the one the only Allie Carmendis.  
"Allie?!" Bill cried running over to her and throwing his arms around her tightly.  
"Billa boy!" she hugged him back closely.  
I couldn't beleive my eyes, no way. That girl could not be Allie, for one thing, Allie's hair was fair, long, and always up in a ponytail or braids, this girl had dirtyblonde almost brown, short hair, Allie was short, she was not. And well Allie had been so flat if it wasn't for her hair and her face you might have mistaken her for a young boy, this girl was as you might say quite busty.  
"Tom!" Allie cried her hands placed on her hips, "Quit standin there like an idiot and give me a hug, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"  
Instead she ran over to me and hugged me close. I immediantly hugged back feircly, man had I ever missed this girl and her impatient ways. She pulled away placing her hands on my shoulders, she took her glasses off clipping them to the top of her shirt, giving mea quick once over. "My, my have you ever changed..." she murmmered, looking back up at me her large blue eyes sparkling up at me happily.  
"You cerntinly have too missy!" my mother smiled at us.  
Allie smiled back her eyes still gleaming brightly.

Allie's POV (after supper)  
"Things sure have changed..." I murmmered to TOm as we sat quietly outside on the roof watching the colours of the sunset.  
Tom nodded smiling, "Yeah, they sure have... Hey, d'you still sing?"  
I blushed a bit, "Yeah, a bit I guess."  
"Can I hear something?" Tom asked smiling.  
"Umm," I didn't know if I was ready for that, "Oh come on Alls, I'm your bestfriend! Let me hear somethin! Come on! No else is gonna hear!" Tom protested I rolled my eyes "Your all going to hear at the party tomorrow!" I told him.  
"Right, the party, but whatever I wanna hear you now! Play something for me!" Tom pushed my arm a little.  
"Fine! But just one song, you gotta a guitar anywhere?"  
"Yep! One sec!" Tom disapeared climbing back noisly through the window again noisly. In less than a minute he returned with an acousti gauitar in his left hand. "It's all tuned up for ya, play somethin for me that you wrote, nothin that I can hear when I turn on the radio in the morinin!"  
"Fine." I sighed trying to think of the perfect song to play for him, then I knew which one I had to play, it wasn't one I was playing tomorrow at the neighborhood party, it was one I actusually written a few days ago, it was call Possibility.  
"Okay this is called 'Possibility, and no laughing, okay!" I snapped.  
Tom nodded lifting a hand for me to proceed.  
I took a deep a breath and begain, "I look at you, you look at me I look away,so you can't see I'm dreamin of you And you don't even know, you don't even know That I'm fallin madly in love With you, with you And I wish that you were going Crazy for me too.  
You show some signs, but I'm not sure Its a secret love, and your the cure I just need to know What you think about me, about me Cause I'm fallin madly in love With you, with you And I wish that you were going crazy for me too Don't you think that maybe you and me Could be a possibility I just wish that baby you could see, you could see That you, and me, could be, a possibility You and me, we could be, only if you'd see That I'm fallin madly in love With you, with you And I wish that you were going crazy for me too I look at you, you look at me I look away, so you can't see I'm dreamin of you And you don't even know You don't even know"  
I opened my eyes to see Tom's brown eyes looking excitedly into mine, "So, uh, what did you, uh think?"  
Tom beamed, "Are you kiddin Alliebaby, you're amazin!"  
"Thanks." I put the guitar down looking up at him again, "So, tell me about you, what's it like being a part of a heartthrob boyband!"  
"It's not a boyband!" Tom criend, "And anyways why do you want to know about me, youcould just ggogle me and get the info."  
I shrugged looking at my childhood bestfriend, "'Cause it's gotta be different actusually coming form you."  
"Uh, well, I dunno, I guess bein famous is kinda cool..." he said shrugging.  
"Well for your information I actusually have googled you and I hear your quite the nitorious manwhore!" I laughed "'Nitorious manwhore?'" he repeated "Yup! I always knew you'd always end up as one!" I was lauhging even harder now "And why is that?" "Cause out of you and Bill you were the twin who tried to see what colour of bra a girl who'd walk by as wearing!" I laughed "Oh, god, I did do that, didn't I?" Tom muttered embarrassed We were silent for a bit just staring both bankly at the mezmorizing sunset that was taking it's last shine for the day, Tom let out a quiet soft sigh, "Man, I missed sunsets like these, it's kinda hard to get out when you have hundreds of screaming fans outside your door."  
I chuckled leaning my gently like I used to when we were little on his shoulder, "I missed you so Tom Kaulitz."  
Tom wrapped around my shoulders giving them a quick squeaze, "Trust me I know..."  
__________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Allie's POV "Allie!" I heard Bill yell in my right ear.  
I jumped up screming "Oh my god!" I fell off the couch of Tom's living room where I had been sleepingand on to the carpet. I looked up to see Tom, Bill, Gustav and Georg laighing there asses off standing infront of me. "Jesus! Didn't you realize that I was sleeping!" I cried getting up.  
"That was sorta the piont baby!" Bill laughed giving me hand to get up.  
"Oh thanks! I really get it now!" I said sarcasticly. I got up looking sideways in the window to see my reaflection, I didn't look as bad as I thought I had, but I still needed a shower and a change of clothes. "I gotta go home and change, I'll see you guys later!"  
"Aw come on All, if it was about the yelling thing I'm sorry! So is Bill!" Tom said grbbing my arm as I turned.  
I snorted shaking my head, "No, no, it's not that! I just need a shower, badly. COme by my aunts house in bout an hour and then we can hang out!"  
Tom nodded.  
When I reached my Aunts house there was a note on the table saying she was at work and wouldn't be back until the party at seven. I had been living with my Aunt for about a year now. I had moved in with her after my dad went to jail, and my mom, well she just, er took off one day. I wasn't proud of it, so I didn't like to talk about it much.  
I walked into the bathroom lifting my tank top over my head slowly, last night had been so...refreshing. It was amazing to see Tom and Bill again. I remebered the first time I saw them on TV, it had been about six monthes after I had left, I was home alone once again, I was bored so I tunred on the TV, and flipped it to the mmm channel thing, and there was a live band playing, I had known that Tokio Hotel had made it some what big, but I didn't think too muc of it till I saw them playing like that. It was amazing. And here I was now, after five years aaprt, Tom Kaulitz, the superstar, was still my best friend. It's funny how those tings are. I liked the feeling of the hot water on back, but it was so hot out already t wasn't so comfortable.  
I stepped out of the shower after washing my hair and body, I wrapped a large, deep, blue towel around my body, I put another one in my hair. I ran to my bedroom, quickly. The bright sun was shining through the large window and on to the white carpet in my room. I peared around for something to wear, the majority of my clothes were scattered around the floor of my room, dirty and clean. I found a light green tank top and a jean capris, with embroided pockets. I put my my hair in a tiny ponytail, my bangs falling carelessly into my face, then I put on a bit of marcara and some light lipgloss, I was never one to wear lots of make up. "Yo Allie! You here?" I heard To yell from downstairs and a door shut lightly.  
"Up here Tom!" I called back, getting up from my vanity.  
"Hey!" Tom said walkin into my room without knocking or anything.  
"Hi!" I waved lightly sitting down on my large bed, I patted my hand down beside me for him to come sit.  
Tom didn't hesitate to sit down next to me, "So whats on the aggenda for today?" he asked grinning.  
"Well, the party starts at seven, I have some shopping in town to do for that, then I promised your mother I go over to help her set up and get everything ready for the party. OH and after that guess I'll need to go get ready! So will you, your gonna need to wear somethin nice, Tom!"  
Tom laughed nodded, "Gotcha, by the way what are you wearing?"  
"I have a dress!" I nodded smiling.  
"Really? May I see it?"  
I shook my head "Nuh uh, that is going to be somewhat of a slight suprise!"  
Tom nodded again, "Okay, so it's like only twleve now, we still got an hour to kill, what do you suggest we do for that?"  
"Hmm, how bout we talk, we've missed five years, lets catch up a bit more!"  
"Okay!"  
Tom and I talked about lots, like bandds, tv, old friends, old loved ones, him, me, tokio hotel, fame, "Hmm, that's kinda funny you know." Tom murmmered looking up at me, "I always thought things would turn out the other way around, that you would be the one with the record deal and all famous, not us."  
"Hey, I'm workin at it!" I said pushing him slightly.  
Tom looked up and grinned at me, "I know you are. You know, I could always help you that, becoming famous I mean!"  
"Like what sleepin with in public?" I laughed Tom's POV I burst out laughing, "That is a possibility!"  
Allie smacked my foreare giggling, I raised my hands in the air, "Hey, it was your idea!"  
Allie just shrugged, "It was a good one!"  
"You mean..."  
"Oh, god, no!" she laughed, "What did you mean though, on me being famous, your idea?"  
"Oh, uh, well you could always feature with us." I said simply.  
Alls eyes widen "Feature?" she repeated,  
I nodded, "Yeah, you know, come on tour wit us, preform a song or two at each concert." I had talked about this with BIll last night while Allie was sleeping, he had thought it was a good idea, but he did remind me aout us having just reunited as friends again today.  
Allie laughed, "Yeah right buddie, I ain't that good!"  
"C'mon, you know that you are!"  
Allie just shrugged once again as though I had not just complimented her.  
Suddenly a photo album lying on the floor amoungst the moutains of Allie's clothes. "What's this I asked picking it off the floor.  
Allie glanced over her shoulder to see what I was talking about, "Oh, that, it's just an old photo alum of me and some friends."  
I nodded, opening it up to see the photos, inside the front cover to see an inscription.  
We all put this together for you, so you won't forget us and in a way, so we won't for get you. We're gonna miss you so freakin much over here. We all love to much to let you go!  
lots and lots and lots and lots of love,  
Crystal, Emily, Dylan, Conner, Tammi, Sheryn, Mathew, Ella, Dawson, Kati, Ben and Will I turned it to the next page to see the pictures. The first one caught my eye immediantly, it was of a young beautiful girl, who looked about the age of fourteen. It was Allie. She was sitting on a cement wall, her hair floating gently around her face, she was wearing a pair of classic ripped jeans and a low cut T-shirt, her feet were bare, but her toenails were bright blue, the sun was shning amazingly on her, and an acoustic guitar leaning lightly beside her. What caught my eye the most was her smile, it was the same smile she had on when our eyes first met yesterday, it was warm, but full of excitement and wonder, her eyes were shinging beautifully. I could barely bare to turn the page.  
The next pictures were all simalair to one and other, Allie wiht friends, girls boys, Allie, just one person, or like twenty. But there was one other person other than Alie who caught my eye as I searched through this album. He was a boy who seemed quite close to Allie, they were always hugging or holding hands. The boy was about an inch shorter than Allie, he had light brown hair which was trimmed short, he had green eyes and an athletic figure.  
"Who's this?" I finally managed to ask.  
Allie turned around from where she was apparently attempting to clean her room.  
"Who?" she asked walking over to me.  
"Him." I pionted to a picture of him and a few more boys.  
Allie laughed as if she were expecting this question, "That, is my old boyfriend Dylan, he was a cutie! Now c'mon, lets go shopping!"  
I nodded but I flipped back to the picture of Allie again. "Hey Allie!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have this picture? I need a new one for my wallet." I flipped my wallet open to show her the faded photo of her as a little girl.  
"You kept a picture of me in your walet? I thought you ad just, well, forgotten bout me..."  
I shook my head, "Nuh uh, and can I?"  
"What have the picture? Go for it!"  
"Thanks, it's an amazing photo you know!" I said as I slipped it into my wallet, taking the old one out and putting it into my poket.  
Allie shrugged "Whatever, now come on lets gooo!"  
I laughed following her out the door.  
RATE AND MESSAGE!!!!! you know you want to! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom's POV We were all sprawled out around our living room, Alli and I had just gotten home from the shopping. It had been quite an interesting experiance, since this was a small town, evryone seemed to know everyone, especially Allie. We got lots 'oh i's so good ot see you two together again!' and 'my my I havent seen you two for so long together!'. Allie had found this quite amusing.  
"Could you guys come help us set up outside?" my mom asked walking into the living room.  
I groaned getting up off the floor, while Allie bounced right up, "What can we do?" she asked bubbly.  
"Well Allie, you can start by helping in the kitchen, while the boys cando some heavy lifting!"  
We nodded heading outside. I would've liked Allie's company to be honest, but oh no, she had to work in the kitchen.  
We walked outside, there was like about a million boxes scattered outside on our large backyard. There was several other people setting up outside too.  
"What can we do?" Bill asked one of the woman who was setting up white tables at the side.  
"Umm, well you two," she pionted to Gustav and Goerg, "can go help set up stage with Mark, he's over," she pionted to a man over bythe front, Gustav and Goerg hurried off."and you twocan help set upt he rest of thesae tables, I have to go help in the kitchen!" the woman waved and took off over to the house.  
The tables weren't hard to set up. "So," Bill said, "it's nice to be back."  
"Yeah, it's great." I said flatly.  
"Allie's...changed."  
I blushed nodding, I probably would've made a loud rude comment if Bill was saying this about any other girl, but never Allie. Allie was like your friends sister, a cousin, , you just don't say those things about them.  
Bill nudged me a bit, "Come on Tom!"  
"What?"  
"Your telling me you don't think Allie's the least bit hot?"  
"Well no, I mean, yes, uh I guess she is!" I was confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"You guess?" BIll repeated.

"Well, what do you think?" I snapped at Bill getting annoyed "I think she is very attractive." he said planly.  
I rolled my eyes, "I know she is."  
"Do you think she'd wanna come on the summer tour with us?" Bill asked.  
I shrugged, "I told her that it was an idea, I don't think she sees herself ver clearly to be honest."  
Bill nodded, we didn't talk much after that. We just worked.  
The day went on painfully slow, by the time it was five thirty I was already tired. But Allie came outside bouncing around as though she had just had one too many energy drinks, with short girl by her side.  
"Hey guys!" she called to us when she reached us.  
"Hey, whose this" BIll asked eyeing the girl slightly.  
"OH! This is Mia!"  
"Hi!" Mia said, she was short, she had long red hair that was done up in a high ponytail and an athletic fu=igure, she wasn't skinny, she was medim.  
"hey!" we both chimed.  
"Well, we're outta here!" Allie said waving.  
"Wait!Where're ya goin?" I called to them.  
Allie turned back grinning, "God, your acting like I'm leaving forever, we're just head over to go get our dresses and make up, then we're bringing them back hereto get ready! You guys should go get ready too! It's supposed to be somewhat fancy you know!"  
Allie's POV Mia and I pulled out our dresses from my cloest, Mia's was a white strapless sun dress with back flowers embroaded on the trim of the skirt. Mine was a pale baby blue with a dark blue trim, it had a heart shaped corsette and tied up in the back of the neck, it was backless, and tight around the middle but flowed gently at the waiste to the knees. Since I nor Mia owned too much make up, Mia had borrow/stolen her sisters. I grabbed my dress and hair straightener/curler and we headed out.  
Simone and a few other women were finishing setting up the food on the long white tables. "Hi girls!" Simone smiled as we came into the front yard, Simone was already dressed and ready in a beauitful violet dress. "Hi Simone!" Mia waved "Hey!" I smiled back "The boys are getting ready in Toms room, so yo girlscan use BIlls, he has a larger mirror in his, that boy nd his make up..." she muttered shaking her head.  
We giggled walking into the house and upstairs to Bills room, I could hear Tom cursing off about his cloths in the next room, I couldn't heklp giggling about that.  
I plugged in my straighten and Mia plugged in the curler.  
"SO..." Mia giggled.  
"What?" I asked "Nothing..." Mia giggled again.  
"What Mia, tell me!" I cried grabbing her shoulers.  
"You liiiiiiiike him!" she giggled "What? Like who?"  
"Tooooommy!" she giggled even harder.  
"Tom! No! Oh go no! No! He's, well, I mean, he's, he's, Tom!" I sluttered out blushing like mad.  
But Mia shook her head, "So there were no sparks?"  
I shook my head quickly, "Nuh uh, none."  
Mia shrugged unconfinced.  
I ignored her curiosity and went on with doing my hair. Mia had finished hers quicker, so she went and got dressed. I pulled the straightener through my wavy hair, then went through it with a brush.  
"You almost done?" Mia asked walking into the room again.  
I looked dup, Mia looked amazing. "HOly shit Mi! You look, oh my gosh! You look, wow!"  
"I know! I'm just that hot!" she laughed.  
"Yeah, almost done." I said putting the straightener down, "Do you mind doing my make up, I kinda suck at that..."  
"Sure!" Mia pipped up and got right to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's POV I couldn't help but stare. Noneof us could. She was just so beautiful. I felt Bill nudge my side, I didn't evn bother to look to myside to see him greinning. I couldn't take my eys off her. Allie. She was way she looked in that blue dress. I could tell other people were staring too. Allie didn't normally blush that much, when just a few people gawked at her like I was doing.  
She hurried to the side of her friend Mia. Mia looked quite opretty and I probably would have noticed thaaat even mmore, but with Allie beside her she shone her out. I kinda felt bad for Mia because of that.  
Bill and i made our way over to them.  
"Hey, you guys look hot!" I grinned.  
Allie rolled her eyes dramitcly, "lovely."

Bill laughed lightly, "you both look very nice."

Mia smiled, "Thank you, Bill."  
"So, are you preforming soon?" iI asked Allie "Yeah All, when ya preforming?" Bill pipped "Soon, I actusually should start getting ready soon." she murmmered.  
Bill nodded "What songs are you singing?"  
"Umm, I'm sjust singing a few I wrote..."  
"What are they?" I prested on "You'll see!" she grinned. "Now could one of you help me get the mic and stuff ready?"  
I nodded and followed her out the crowds of people. We were stoped a few times on the way for some one to comment on how beautiful and grown up Allie looked, I didn't blame them, I would've too.  
"so, come tell me, what songs ya singin?" I grinned as I helped her plug in the mic\  
"Just cause your my best friend doesn't mean that your getting any special treatment." Allie snapped at me smiling.  
I smiled back, "Your bestfriend too Alls, you always have."  
"Sucking up doesn't help either buddie!"  
I laughed, standign up, "Okay, your mic's ready!"

Allie grinned thank you kindly Tom!"  
"Welcome!" I smiled "YOu should prbably leave," she laughed, "I have to practice one more time before."

"Aw, c'mon Alliebaby!" I pleaded

"Nuh uh!" Allie shook her head standing up, placing her hands on her hips, and pionted me back over to the crowd of people.  
I laughed gettign up too, I started walking off the stage, but I hit her playfully on the ass on my way out.  
"PERV!" she yelled laughing at me.  
I laughed too.  
Allie's POV I took a long drink of cold water to satisfy my dry throat, I was feeling awfully nervous, I had preformed infront of random strangers in cafes and small festivals, but never the people who I was most close to.  
Not the People who's opinion counted most to me. I heard Simone thanking everyone for being here, and then I heard her announce my name,. There were loud shouts and clapping from the audience and I e=emerged from behind the stage with a warm geniunine smile planted on my face, with my acoustic guitar in my hands.  
"Thank you Simone." i said quietly as I walked up to the mic.  
I took a deep breath looking ahead of me at the smiling faces whispering amungst each other to one of my fav people Tom. "okay, so, uh, yeah, hey evrybody," therre was a bit of laughter at my awkwardness, "I'll be singing two songs, all I wrote, today, the first one is called Your Anything, okay, so here it goes."I played a few cords and began, "Bet you lie awake at night trying to make your sweet mind Wondering if you'll ever find, just what you want A home-town number one or a California loaded gun But ya know you'll make it one or that's what you thought Here's what you got I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer I can be a little beauty queen Just a little out of reach and the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything To be your anything.  
If you want hard to get..... if you want.  
all you have to do is let me know If you want a bumpy ride Someone with a softer side, either one'll be all right And just let me know. Is this where it goes?  
I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need. I'd give everything to be your anything. It's not like I'm giving up who i am but you With someone like you it's just so easy to do I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need if that's what you need I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer I could be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need, I'd give everything to be your anything."  
I took another deep breath as I looked back out to the audience, there was a booming aplause.  
"Thank you!" I said smiling into the mic, "Okay so the next song I'll be singing is dedicated to all my friends in and out of the audience, for the ones whome I haven't seen in years, and the ones I get to be with everyday!"  
"Friday night beneath the stars In the field behind your yard You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing Just listen to the crickets sing Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what i do Well you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying to Let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you Just a small town boy and girl Living in a crazy world Trying to figure out what is and isn't true And I don't try to hide my tears My secrets or my deepest fears Through it all nobody gets me like you do And you know everything about me You say that you can't live without me I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what i do and Well you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying to Let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you When I'm with anybody else It's so hard to be myself And only you can tell That I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what i do Well you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying to Let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me Who I wanna be Well I'm only me when I'm with you With you Oh oh oh, yeah "  
the second I finished the song there was an aplause louder than the first, I could hear Tom and Bill yelling from the back.  
"Thank you all so much! Have a great time!" I called as I handed the mic back to Simone.

I hurried off the stage\  
Tom was the first person I saw once I had reaached the crowd of people, "YOU WERE AMAZING BABY!!" he cried lifting me up into a gigantic hug.  
"Oh my god Allie, you were so, so wow!" BIll shouted as he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back fiercly.  
"Thanks!" I grinned.  
"C'mon, there's some one we want you to meet!" Tom grabbed my hand excitedly, and started pulling me forward through the crowd.

"Who?" I asked confused

"Our manager, David!" Bill cried excited, as though I was missing something.

"Why?" I asked, but no one seemed to hear me.

We reached Gustav and Goerg and I a man who I guessed was david. I got a hug from each Gustav and Goerg.  
"You must be David!" I said smiling atthe man, he nodded as he shook my hand.  
"Yes, why yes I am, and it's quite the pleasure to meet you!" he smiled

I nodded, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too!"

I still couldn't see why Bill and Tom had been so excited about htis, I eman they still did seem excited.

David's face suddenly turned more serious and buisness like, "Now Allie, I'm sure TOm or Bill or some one has told you about our summer tour in America this summer, and we've all been talking andI would like to officially ask you if you would cfeature on our tour in two weeks?"  
I froze, my eyes wide, my breathing stopped. "EXCUSE ME?!" I blurted out.  
I heardTom snicker from behidn me so I stepped on his foot.  
Bill laughed at Tom taking my handf and giving it a quick squeaze before dropping it again, "Come on the tour with us!"  
"Uh, what? Are you joking?" I had thought Tom was just kidding when he asked me last time. BUt Thy all shook their heads.  
"Nuh uh," Tom said, "This is for real."  
"Er," I still was rather stunned, "may I think abotu this for a few days or somethin'  
David nodded, "Of course, but you have to get back to us by the end of this wek so we can have another week to plan the tour if your coming."  
I nodded, the haze of overwelmness filled my head. 


End file.
